moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Earldom of Dalewood
The Earldom of Dalewood was established following the Glendale Family's exodus from Gilneas shortly after the colonization of Kul Tiras. Once a small hamlet, it grew over the centuries to be a bustling trading town, with the seat of power being Harrington Hold in the middle of this great town. History Shortly after the people of Glendale fled from Gilneas, the traveled west towards the Isles of Kul Tiras where tales of prosperity and opulence reached the ears of The Baroness Victoria. With a noble House in Gilneas sizing more power every day, The Baroness began a plan that would take the people of Glendale and her wealth to these new lands in order to be free of the fear created by her power-hungry competitor. She prepared three ships; The Wolf's Maw, Dale's Resolve and their flagship, The Obsidian. She had workers load the ships with all their wealth, trading goods and most of their military arsenal. Before evacuations of the citizens began, the power-hungry lord demanded that she swear fealty to him, but the Baroness refused. The Lord gave her a day to reconsider and she took advantage of the window and ordered that all civilians evacuate to the ships. But this came at a cost, the Lord received word of what was happening and sent his troops in early. In order to buy time for the last of her people to board the ship, The Baroness ordered her entire guard, including her husband and her two oldest sons to fend off the incoming assailant. The Guards fought long enough for the ships to sail off and get out of range of the bow and arrows of the enemy. The Baroness then changed her name from Dale, to Glendale to serve as a reminder of the family's now honorable roots. The ships traveled in tight formation for several days, elderly and youth slowly began to perish due to the lack of rations aboard the ships. The citizens began to wonder if the Baroness was leading them on and were prepared to perform a mutiny until at last they saw land. The talks of mutiny immediately died down and the three ships sailed through a small passage where they dropped anchor in the island's mighty lake. The Baroness declared that the light forested area on the slope of the mountains their new home which would be known as Dalewood. Using the timbers of their vessels, the people of Dalewood constructed a hamlet where everyone had a job. As time went on the Baroness soon passed, and Dalewood began to evolve from a hamlet to a town. And with that change citizens would explore and establish new territories that would fall under the control of Dalewood and the Glendales including Kettleman Harbor and Corregidore Village. It was decided that Dalewood shall be an Earldom and that the Baroness' great-grandson be named the 'Earl of Dalewood'. The Earl of Dalewood would be governing authority of Dalewood and would always have to be of the line of The Baroness Victoria. Dalewood City Dalewood City was founded by Baroness Victoria Glendale and contains Dalewood's seat of power, Harrington Hold, which was named for the Baroness' late husband, Harrington Dale. Dalewood City is significantly smaller than Kul Tiras' Capitol, Boralus. In the center of the city is the City Hall where the politics and economics of this city is handled. Kettleman Harbord Kettleman Harbor was named after the Captain of The Baroness Victoria's flagship, The Obsidian. It is here where the Kettleman Ship Building Co. was established and continues to develop ships for the Kul Tiran Navy. Corregidore Village Corregidore Village was the last established territory of the Earldom of Dalewood. Shortly after a minor Civil War, it was agreed that the losing party most vacated Dalewood City and reside somewhere else but will still be under the control of Dalewood City. Most of the group agreed but they requested that they name their village after their fallen leader, who was the Earl's brother, and it was approved and thus Corregidore Village was established. The other group however, fled to Drustvar but there was a belief that they perished in the wilderness. Category:House of Glendale Category:Tiragarde Sound Locations Category:Places Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras